This invention pertains to the art of hair curlers, and more particularly to permanent wave-type hair curlers and rods. The invention is particularly applicable to curlers which provide variable curl to individual strands or locks of hair, and will be described with particular reference thereto.
Heretofore, hair curling devices have been made in a variety of configurations and materials. For example, self-contained curling units have been known. These units include rollers which have a cylindrical curling portion around which hair is wrapped, and a clamp portion that is connected to the cylindrical portion by a hinge. Once the hair is wrapped around the cylindrical portion, the clamp portion folds back upon the cylindrical portion to hold the hair and curler in place. Hair curlers having holding or clamping mechanisms separate or detached from the curling portion have also been known.
In addition, the prior art teaches flexible tube-like curling devices. Hair is wrapped around these tube-like devices, and distal ends thereof unite to form a ring which holds the hair in place. These devices are of a constant diameter which does not permit a variable curl on a lock of hair.
One problem with many of the prior art hair curlers or permanent-wave type rods is that they only provide for wrapping an individual strand or lock of hair around a cylinder of a unified diameter. As hair of length greater than about four inches is wrapped around the rod, it begins to wrap over itself. As a result, the segment of hair nearer the scalp is wrapped over a larger diameter than is the hair at the end segment. From this, it is difficult to produce a lock of hair with a curl that is as tight at the scalp as it is at the ends. Subsequently, once the hair curl begins to relax, the segment of hair near the scalp will likely loose its curl before the end segment does. Furthermore, curlers of the prior art provide a limited amount of body to hair after it has been curled with curlers of the prior art.
In an effort to provide a tighter curl near the roots and a looser curl near the ends, attempts have been made to design a rod which would vary the curl on the same strand or lock of hair. For example, cone shaped rods have been known to offer varying curl. These rods, however, have proven to be difficult to work with. Cone-shaped rods are generally longer than standard rollers, and are often comprised of rigid materials. They hang vertically when placed in the hair. Their length and rigidity make them difficult to work with.
Moreover, because cone shaped rods hang vertically, it is difficult to roll an entire head of hair without having other cones get in the way. Also, when the cone shaped rods are used to produce permanent waves, it is a challenge to be certain that all of the hair receives permanent solution and neutralizer. It is even more challenging for a hair dresser to completely rinse the solution and neutralizer from hair that is wrapped around cones.
Furthermore, because the cone is continuously decreasing in diameter, it is difficult for a hairdresser to control when to change the size of the curl of the hair strand. Cone-shaped rods have proven to be much more time consuming and difficult to work with when compared with other hair curlers of the prior art.
It would be desirable to develop a hair curler or permanent wave rod which would provide hair with a curl or permanent wave which has the potential to last for a duration greater than in the past.
It would be further desirable to develop a variable curl curling device which would be easy to work with in that it would be flexible and would not be limited to hanging vertically while wrapped on a head of hair.
It would be further desirable to develop a hair curling device which would allow a hair dresser to control the point at which a transition in curl diameter of a lock of hair takes place.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved hair curler which overcomes all of the above-referenced problems and others, and provides a variable hair curler which is simplified and allows a hair dresser to control variation in hair curl.